A primera vista
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: El amor es algo extraño, no importa cuanto odies a una persona, por que el amor puede cambiar todo eso. En esta historia veremos un ejemplo claro de lo que acabo de decir. Blu llego a Rio para salvar la especie, no para otra cosa. Pero lo dicho, el amor, puede cambiar todo esto... Rating M por escenas eróticas.


_**Buenas gente :D Soy German, también conocido como Alemán, y os traigo este one-shot que lo pensé en tan solo un día xD. En fin, os va a sorprender bastante, ya veréis el porqué. Ah, y temo deciros que me voy de vacaciones a latino-américa, así que no podre publicar nada durante 3 semanas :c Aparte de eso… ¡Este es mi primer fic de rating M! Tengo otros que son de gore, pero nunca había escrito un lemmon xD. Me gustaría que nuestro pervertido favorito viese este fic (Tiagoltd), y me dejase una crítica en que mejorar y en que empeorar, como escritor de porno que es. Aquí os lo dejo.**_

* * *

Todos conocen a Blu y Perla por la buena pareja que son, pero claro, en el futuro, porque en el pasado se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero esto no quiere decir que el perro y el gato siempre se lleven mal, porque puede haber momentos en los que esto cambie totalmente. Vamos a ir 2 años antes, cuando Perla y Blu recién se conocieron.

Blu había ingresado en el hábitat artificial, sintiendo como si estuviese siendo observado por alguien, aunque, con ese peinado no creo que le tomaran muy en serio a ese pájaro azul.

"Em… ¿Hola?" Grito Blu mirando a su alrededor mientras se peinaba correctamente, pero solo se oyó un profundo silencio. "¡Vengo en son de paz!"

Blu siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a un pequeño lago artificial. Miro su reflejo, y pudo ver como un arbusto se movió ligeramente.

"¡Prometo no hacerte daño!" Dijo Blu, y otro arbusto se movió, asustándole. "¡Ah! ¡Se karate! Lo he visto en la tele y es muy fácil."

"¿Tu? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿A MI?" Dijo una voz desconocida desde alguna parte del hábitat.

"Em… ¿Quién es?" Dijo Blu asustado.

Blu camino unos pasos hacia atrás y unas alas las tomaron del pico, tapándolo y evitando que hable, con su otra ala cogió ambas alas de Blu para volverlo inofensivo.

"¡HMM, wn wn ql wn quisawea wn ka wea!" Trato de decir Blu, y su pico fue destapado. "Ah… gracias, me iba a morir sin poder respirar."

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Eres igual a mí!" Dijo la desconocida.

"¿Perdona? ¡Yo debería preguntarte eso! ¡Casi me ahoga…" Blu se giró para ver a la guacamaya y se quedó hipnotizado.

"¿Qué diablos te ocurre ahora?" Pregunto la guacamaya.

La guacamaya descubrió que Blu estaba bajando lentamente sus ojos a sus pechos, asi que reacciono muy enfurecida.

"¡¿Qué diablos estas mirando?!" Grito Perla enfurecida y le asesto un golpe con su garra. Haciendo sangrar a Blu un poco.

"¡Au!" Se quejó Blu. "¡No estaba mirando nada…!" Añadió sonrojándose un poco.

"¡Me estabas mirando todo el pecho!" Se quejó Perla cruzándose de alas, haciendo que sus pechos se apretaran y subieran un poco. Esto lo noto Blu.

"¿Yo? Que va…" Blu se quedó embobado viendo a Perla, pero no a los pechos, si no a la cara.

"¿Puedes dejar de mirarme…? Me estas incomodando…" Dijo Perla sonrojándose un poco.

"Em, si, l-lo siento, jeje. "Dijo Blu y se dio la vuelta.

"Bueno, ¿de dónde eres tú?" Dijo Perla mirando a Blu con una cara algo maliciosa.

_M.B (Mente de Blu): Bien, ahora toca decirle para que estamos aquí. Hay que ser profesional Blu, como esos strippers que iban a casa de Linda todos los domingos. Bien, allá vamos. Diablos, como desearía que mi amigo Iván estuviese aquí.__(HUE HUE)_

"Eso no importa, Perla. Lo que importa es el por qué he venido aquí." Dijo Blu poniéndose firme.

"No te pongas chulo porque te pego una hostia y te dejo frito, ¿Entiendes?" Dijo Perla amenazando a Blu.

"Sisisisisisisisisi." Dijo Blu cambiando de postura. "Bueno… he venido aquí para… para…"

"¿Para qué?"

"Bueno, nosotros dos, somos los últimos de nuestra especie, y…"

"¡VE AL GRANO!" Dijo Perla gritándole a Blu.

"Me han traído aquí para aparearme contigo, que tengas hijos y podamos salvar la especie." Dijo Blu cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta, pero no la recibió.

Blu espero unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Grito Perla a mas no poder. "Bueeeno, no es tan malo."

"Em… ¿En seri…?" Blu fue interrumpido por Perla. "¡No, porque eres una mascota! ¡Jamás me acostare con una mascota!"

"Ah… no sé por qué no me sorprende que digas eso…" Dijo Blu apenado.

"Mira Blu… no es que seas feo, es más, eres muy lindo… pero eres una mascota, y yo jamás me acostaría con una mascota."

"Está bien, lo capto. Bueno, entonces se extinguirá nuestra especie…" Dijo Blu mientras se daba media vuelta.

"Espera, ¿Cómo? ¿Se va a extinguir nuestra especie?"

"Claro, te lo dije antes de ir al grano, y después, jeje… Que gracioso soy…" Dijo Blu riéndose de sí mismo. (Alguien está LOCOO)

"Supongo que no me queda otra…" Dijo Perla susurrando.

"¿Eh?"

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto…" Susurro Perla otra vez. "Que sí, me apareare contigo, pero por el bien de la especie, no porque me atraigas, que no me atraes… bueno… un poco si…" Susurro esto último.

"Bueno… y cuando lo…" Blu fue interrumpido por Perla. "Esta noche, en ese hueco de árbol." Señalo Perla con su ala.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche… supongo..." Dijo Blu ruborizándose un poco.

Perla se fue volando hacia el hueco de árbol. Mientras, Blu se las apaño para abrir la puerta y salir fuera del hábitat.

* * *

___**6 Horas después**_

* * *

Blu ingreso al hábitat, ya era la noche, y el doctor Tulio encendió las luces, al parecer sabía lo que Blu y Perla estaban por hacer. Blu siguió caminando hasta llegar al hueco del árbol, subió gracias a unos palitos que tenía. Y encontró a Perla ahí dentro, iluminada por las luces. Estaba un pelín arreglada, y en una pose algo provocativa.

"¿Estás listo?" Pregunto Perla en un tono atrevido.

"Em… supongo que si…" Dijo Blu algo atrevido mientras entraba al nido.

_**Atención: Aquí comienza la parte M del fic, si no quieres verla simplemente pasa de leer a partir de aquí, yo te daré un aviso para cuando termine.**_

* * *

De momento que Blu entro Perla agarro a Blu y lo empujo contra la pared. Blu sonrió tímidamente y Perla se fue acercando lentamente, excitando a Blu. Perla se pego a Blu, haciendo que Blu se ponga algo nervioso, y lo beso. El beso duro unos cuantos segundos y cuando se separaron quedo un hilo de saliva.

"¿Empiezas fuerte, eh?" Dijo Blu.

"Quiero hacer esto rápido."

Dicho esto, Blu empezó a manosear a Perla, Perla gimió excitada y beso a Blu mientras Blu seguía manoseándola. Siguieron así un rato hasta que Perla pregunto.

"¿Por qué no pasamos a la parte divertida?" Pregunto Perla.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Blu sonrió y Perla se agacho.

Perla comenzó a lamer su intimidad. Blu estaba apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol mientras Perla le practicaba el sexo oral. Perla metía y sacaba su cabeza mientras ronroneaba con su garganta, produciendo cosquillas a Blu.

"¡Oh, dios Perla!" Dijo Blu totalmente excitado admirando como lo hacía Perla.

"¿Te gusta?" Perla paro por un segundo y pregunto.

"Me encanta" Dijo Blu, y una idea se le paso por la cabeza. "Perla,¿ Te apetece un 69?

"¿Qué es un 69?" Pregunto Perla intrigada.

"Yo te lo enseño." Blu sonrió. "Tenemos que ponernos al revés."

"Oh, ya entiendo…" Perla sonrió con malicia.

Blu se acostó Y Perla también, pero al revés. Perla comenzó a lamer el miembro de Blu mientras que Blu saboreaba la vagina de Perla. Ambos sentían un placer extremo. Perla agitaba su cabeza rápido y Blu metía su lengua hasta donde podía. Llego un punto en el que Blu eyaculo en la cara de Perla y Perla tuvo un orgasmo, esparciendo todo su material por la cara de Blu. Ambos se miraron, Perla con la cara llena de semen, dándole un aspecto de golosa. Y Blu saboreando todo el material esparcido por Perla.

"Mm… delicioso." Dijeron ambos y se rieron por la casualidad.

"¿Comenzamos ya con lo bueno?" Pregunto Blu.

"Oh, si… por supuesto…" Dijo Perla terminando de saborear el material de Blu.

Blu agarro a Perla, y Perla se posiciono delante de Blu, Blu se sentó con Perla, y metió su pene en la vagina de Perla. Blu la metió suave y lentamente. Esto provocó un gemido de Perla. Blu empezó con su trabajo metiendo y sacando su miembro, aumentando la velocidad cada cierto tiempo. Perla gemía con cada embestida que Blu hacía. Blu comenzó a embestir aún más rápido y fuerte, haciendo que Perla gritase del placer. Perla se tocaba mientras Blu la penetraba fuerte, provocando un doble placer para Perla, haciendo que sus gemidos fuesen más fuertes. Continúo así hasta que Blu eyaculo en la vagina de Perla, deteniéndose, y Perla disfruto del momento, sintiendo como el semen caliente de Blu penetraba en Perla.

"Uf… eso estuvo intenso." Dijo Blu jadeando del cansancio. "¿Quieres más?"

"Mm… un poco…" Dijo Perla y señalo su intimidad con su ala. Blu entendió esto y procedió a lamer su vagina.

Mientras Blu saboreaba su intimidad introdujo dos plumas en la intimidad de Perla, lamia la vagina con su lengua y le daba doble placer metiendo y sacando sus plumas. Perla comenzó a gemir y agarro a Blu con sus dos alas, forzando a seguir lamiendo. Blu agito su cabeza y Perla comenzó a expulsar su líquido genético, Blu lo succiono todo y siguió lamiendo, esta vez sin las plumas. Justo en ese momento Perla tuvo un orgasmo acompañado de un potente gemido y expulso más material genético que Blu saboreo y succiono.

"Uf, Blu. Eres genial haciendo esto." Dijo Perla jadeando y mirando a Blu.

"Bueno, gracias Perla." Dijo Blu, acostándose al lado de Perla. "Tú también eres genial en esto."

"Ha sido muy divertido. Eres el mejor Blu." Dijo Perla sonriéndole.

"No, TU eres la mejor."

"No, TU eres el mejor." Dijo Perla.

"¡He dicho que tú!" Dijo Blu levantándose.

"¡Y yo te digo que tú!" Dijo Perla levantándose también.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose y soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

_**El momento de rating M ya ha pasado. A partir de aquí no hay nada más de lemmon.**_

"Bueno… supongo, que mañana me ire…" Dijo Blu entristeciéndose. "Me hubiese gustado quedarme un poco más."

"¿Sabes, mascota? No eres tan mascota como yo pensaba."

"Gracias Perla. Tú no eres tan bruta como yo pensaba."

"Haha…" Dijo Perla y se quedó mirando a Blu. Blu hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que se unieron en un beso profundo y con amor. Siguieron así por un rato. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron con cariño y con amor.

"Perla, ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?" Pregunto Blu.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Perla sonriendo.

"Bueno… Perla, te quiero. Me vuelves loco." Dijo Blu soltando todo lo que tenía.

"Yo también te quiero a ti, mascotita." Dijo Perla con cariño.

"¿Sabes? Me voy a quedar aquí, contigo."

"Eso me haría muy feliz, Blu…" Perla Bostezó y se quedó dormida en el pecho de Blu. Blu abrazo a Perla y cerró los ojos para poder dormir también.

* * *

**Ambos se quedaron dormidos dentro del nido, como dos enamorados. Os invito a reflexionar acerca de esto. ¿Cuántas veces no os habéis enamorado de alguien y os ha rechazado? Este fic va dedicado para mi novia Raquel. Cuando nos conocimos, no nos llevábamos bien, y ahora me miro y veo que es mi novia. Muchas veces ocurre esto.**

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os digo que este OS podrá tener secuela en forma de fic, con capítulos. Depende de lo que os guste lo hare o no. Lo mismo que con Cannibal. Os gusto mucho, asi que decidi hacer Cannibal 2. Recuerda que dejando un review me ayudas muchísimo, aunque sean 4 palabras me es suficiente para saber si os ha gustado o no.**_

* * *

_**Un abruzo, campeón.**_


End file.
